Definindo o amor
by jaegerduda
Summary: E de repente a vida te vira do avesso e você descobre que o avesso é o seu lado certo. Ele passa a ser tudo o que eu quero, misturado com tudo que eu nunca quis, meu querer e meu arder, meu amor e meu ódio. Ele me enche de certezas depois me cobre de dúvidas. Eu não sei, eu nunca vou saber, mas eu arrisco mesmo assim, certeza é pra gente que não ama o suficiente.
1. Chapter 1

Inconsequente porém determinada, nada perfeita, mais uma, em um milhão. Ainda estou conhecendo a vida, que por poucas das muitas coisas que vivi, supus que é uma coisa incerta. Libriana, temperamental. Quando quero algo, eu consigo. Cheia de defeitos emocionais, com aquela típica mania das mulheres de nos entregarmos ao amor cedo demais e acabarmos sozinhas assistindo a uma série qualquer na tv em pleno sábado a noite. Um ex namorado já me disse o seguinte: "Seu defeito é acreditar no amor verdadeiro." como resposta apenas o mandei para aquele lugar, de onde ele nunca deveria ter saído.

Eu nasci no século passado. Nasci na época em que mandar flores era romântico e andar de mãos dadas era prova de amor. Me sinto perdida nessa nova era. Aonde "eu te amo" tornou-se saudação e o amor… Espera, o que é o amor? Acho que entrou em extinção. Sou do tipo que ri quando não pode. Que retribui provocações. Sou do tipo único. Que se você jogar fora, o máximo que vai conseguir é outra, uma cópia mal feita.

Muitas vezes mandona, ou até mesmo valentona, quero sempre ter razão, mesmo às vezes sabendo que estou errada. Extremamente ciumenta, o que é meu vai ser sempre meu e está acabado. Viciada em café e em chocolate, o que se torna um problema. Lembro disso todos os dias na academia e repito comigo mesma: "Tenho que parar de comer chocolate." e no momento seguinte lá vou eu comprar uma barra de Harshey's.

Em dias de tpm, tome certa distância e um pouco de cuidado, não sou nada sociável nesses dias ruins. Fora isso, dou risada de coisas bobas e às vezes até de coisas sérias. Faço as coisas quando tenho vontade, fora isso nem tente me atormentar. Há dias que quero um amor que dure mais que uma simples noite, em outros momentos quero a noite e uma boa dose de tequila. Estou naquela fase: "A vida é curta. Curta." Prefiro olhar para trás e dizer: "Eu não posso acreditar que fiz isso." do que dizer "Eu gostaria de ter feito isso." Você nunca vai me entender, é que eu sou assim mesmo, essa coisa mal-arrumada, essa confusão de sentimentos.

Meus pais são divorciados a dez anos. Moro com minha mãe Renée, meu padrasto Phil e meu irmão Emmet, em um apartamento em Manhattan, Nova York. Faço faculdade de jornalismo na Colúmbia University, e trabalho como redatora estagiária para o The new york times.

Prazer Isabella Swan.


	2. Chapter 2

Sexta feira, feriado, porém dominado pela ressaca. Quinta saí com a galera, fomos a uma balada, Plunge. E mais uma vez, cometi o erro de beijar meu melhor amigo Jacob, terceiro final de semana que rola alguma coisa entre a gente e cada vez parece que Jake fica com mais expectativas. Lá se foi mais uma amizade...

Depois de uma noite daquelas, com direito a várias doses de tequila, dormi até o meio dia. A sétima maravilha do mundo, com certeza é a minha cama. Então tive a sensação de que havia um rolo compressor passando por cima de mim, mas era apenas Emmett tentando me acordar. Vá por mim, ele não é nada leve.

- Emmett vai te foder! – gritei tentando tira-lo de cima de mim.

- Educação mandou lembrança. – Emm retrucou.

- E eu mandei você ir se foder. – falei tentando cobrir meu rosto com o cobertor. Qual é? O sono é mais importante.

- Oh drama, acorda logo. – Emmett falou, em seguida deu um tapa na minha coxa, que provavelmente ficará, roxo, depois azul, e para terminar, verde.

- Isso tudo é amor? – perguntei alisando o lugar onde ele havia batido.

- É bom você levantar logo, se não eu volto aqui pra te buscar, mamãe só não serviu o almoço por que você não acordou. - Emm falou enquanto saia do meu quarto. Está explicado o fato de ele ter vindo me acordar.

Levantei da cama e fui direto ao banheiro, fiz minha higiene matinal, vesti a calça mais quente que encontrei e um moletom largo, daqueles que cabem duas de você mas é simplesmente o seu preferido. Quando finalmente fui para a sala de jantar, notei que realmente faltava apenas eu, até Rose, namorada do Emm, estava lá.

- Bom dia família. – falei sentando à mesa.

- Bom dia filha. – minha mãe falou vindo me dar um beijo na testa.

- Bella adormecida acordou. – meu padrasto falou, arrancando um sorriso meu. Phil com certeza é o melhor cara pra fazer minha mãe feliz. - Passarinhos me contaram que você beijou a festa inteira.

- Emmett! Desmente essa história agora. – falei me levantando e indo até onde Emm estava sentado, e como eu não podia bater nele, achei melhor o atacar com cócegas, acredite quem quiser, o ponto fraco desse grandão são as cócegas.

- Cuidado maninha é assim que se contrai o hiv. – Emmett falou entre risadas. – Acho que naquela hora que a Bella sumiu, ela foi no banheiro se entregar aos prazeres carnais. - e mais uma seção de gargalhadas vindas de Emm. - Cuidado com a gonorreia, sífilis, piolho chato... - mais risadas

- Emmett, já te mandei pra...

- Educação em primeiro lugar. - Emm falou imitando a mamãe. Então ele me jogou em seus ombros e me arremessou no sofá me enchendo de cócegas. E só parou de me torturar quando dona Renée ameaçou nos deixar uma semana sem almoçar.

Quando terminamos nosso almoço, voltei para a tranquilidade do meu quarto, que logo foi interrompida por Rose e Emm.

- O aquecedor do quarto do Emm estragou então resolvemos vir pra cá. – Rose disse.

Se eu não vou até a vela a vela vem até mim.

- Tava pensando aqui... - Emm disse

- Ta explicado o cheiro de queimado que estou sentindo desde que você entrou aqui. - retruquei

- Há há há, engraçadinha. - Emmett cruzou os braços e fez cara de briança birrenta. - Vocês topam patinar no Rockefeller?

- Ótima ideia. – eu e Rose falamos em conjunto.

- Fala ai com a galera. – Emmett falou e em seguida saiu do quarto. Quando voltou estava pelado, nu, com tudo de fora.

- O mozi, não tenho roupa para usar. - Emmett disse parecendo uma mulherzinha.

- Emm sai daqui agora, vou ter pesadelos a noite. – falei jogando uma almofada nele.

- Emmett, você vai sim, nem que eu te arraste. Ou você quer que eu escolha a sua roupa? - Rose falou saindo do meu quarto, arrastando o grandão junto e começando uma bela discussão.

Fui em direção ao meu guarda-roupa vesti uma calça jeans skinny escura, a blusa mais quente que encontrei por lá, um moletom e uma jaqueta de couro preta. Calcei meu vans preto e fiz a maquiagem de todos os dias: Base, pó, blush e rímel.

Estava pronta, apenas a espera da minha querida noiva de estimação, Emmett. Depois de uma longa hora de espera, ele e Rose apareceram.

Logo que chegamos ao Rockefeller pude avistar o deus grego, a perfeição a pintura divina, o esnobe, o superior, e todo o ódio que eu sinto por ele começou a florescer. Esse era Edward, irmão de Alie, minha melhor amiga, irmã, companheira, conselheira, fada madrinha.

Em seguida avistei meu melhor amigo - ou ex - Jake, que sorria pra mim.

- Minha linda! – Jake vinha andando na minha direção. Quando nossos corpos se encontraram eu o abracei.

Ele sempre será meu melhor amigo. Não tenho como o imaginar de outra forma, meu amor por ele não passa disso.

Jake começou a aproximar seu rosto do meu. E se um dia pensei que a minha situação estava ruim, eu estava enganada.

O que eu faço?

Quando dei por mim já havia retribuído o selinho.

Realmente, eu me fodi.

Alice e Rose me encaravam com a maior cara de: "Isabella virou um E.T"

- Amiga. O que foi aquilo? - Alie sussurrou assim que eu a abracei.

- Eu não faço a mínima ideia.

- Você esta fodida.

- Obrigada amiga, você é tão compreensiva.

- Luz na passarela que lá vem eu. - Tyler disse, enquanto tentava deslizar com os patins, o que resultou em um tombo daqueles. Então Emmett se jogou por cima dele e os dois começaram o ufc de sempre.

Compramos algumas cervejas e fomos nos arriscar pela pista de gelo. Depois da quinta cerveja o grau de dificuldade foi ficando cada vez maior, e cair era o máximo que conseguíamos fazer. Mas com certeza Emm, Tyler, e Jake ganharam em todos os quesitos, como dizia Emmett: "Nós caímos com formosura"

Enquanto estava no chão me recuperando de mais uma queda, senti braços firmes me levantarem, e o dono deles? Jake, que me olhava com ternura, receio e felicidade.

O conheço há no mínimo 10 anos, a sintonia entre nós é muito grande.

Seu corpo se aproximava do meu, e mais uma vez fui me deixando levar pelo medo de o magoar.

- Bella se entregando novamente ao perigoso lobão. - Eric falou enquanto passava ao nosso lado de mãos dadas com Ang, sua namorada.

Jake me beijou de novo, de novo e de novo. Seu beijo era daqueles um pouco mais rápidos e não tão profundos, não era um beijo ruim, mas também não era dos melhores.

Construímos um universo paralelo apenas nosso, conversávamos, nos beijávamos, mas o meu sentimento de culpa continuou presente em todos os momentos.

Não quero estragar nossa amizade, apesar de já ter feito com que isso acontecesse, eu apenas não quero me envolver com o meu melhor amigo, apesar de já estar envolvida.

- E hoje a noite galera? - Edward perguntou se aproximando de todos nós.

- Temos que comemorar. - Alie falou batendo palminhas.

- Comemorar o que? - Mike perguntou enquanto a abraçava.

Mike Newton e Alice estão juntos. Totalmente contra a minha vontade, mas botar algo na cabeça da Alice é como tentar ensinar uma pedra a cair. Meu sexto sentido feminino apita alerta vermelho quando vejo os dois juntos.

- A minha beleza. - Emmett falou imitando como as mulheres fazem quando jogam o cabelo. E para ser sincera, ele fez de forma idêntica, tenho minhas suspeitas sobre suas escolhas sexuais.

- Queremos apenas verdades. - comentei e Emmett mostrou o dedo do meio pra mim.

- Nós podíamos ir para o apartamento do Edward. - Tyler falou.

- Porque para o meu?

- Porque você é uma boa pessoa, é bonitão, e mora em uma bela cobertura no centro de Manhattan.

- Desde que não quebrem minha casa inteira. - Edward falou dando de ombros.

ESNOBE DO CARAMBA!

Porque ele precisa ser tão sexy, mas ao mesmo tempo tão arrogante? Essa sua personalidade faz com que eu o odeie ainda mais.

- Nove horas na casa do Edward. - Eric disse.

- Vai ser na minha casa e eu não posso nem escolher a hora? - Edward perguntou

- NÃO! - falamos em conjunto.

Bebemos mais algumas cervejas e nos arriscamos mais algumas vezes na pista de gelo, sofremos mais algumas quedas e quando o entardecer alcançou o Rockefeller resolvemos ir para casa. A noite seria ainda mais longa que a anterior.

A sensação que tenho quando Emmett está dirigindo depois de ter consumido bebida alcoólica, é de estar em uma montanha russa. Não aconselho ninguém a repetir isso em casa... O caminho foi regado por curvas intensas, e freadas repentinas. Para me distrair fiquei conversando com Jake por sms, tivemos nossa primeira discussão, o grande motivo foi: "Você não vai para a casa do Cullen hoje."

Porque eu cometi o erro de beijar meu melhor amigo?

Enfim chegamos em casa, uma casa quentinha e aconchegante. Fui para o banho precisava de uma longa hora, para impregnar meus cabelos com meu xampu de morangos e desatar todos os nós que se formavam em minhas costas.

Sabe quando você sai do banheiro e encontra seu irmão transando com sua cunhada na sua própria cama? Provavelmente você não sabe, irmão como Emmett há apenas Emmett.

Cocei a garganta tentando interromper a coisa mais nojenta que já vi em minha vida toda. O que infelizmente não adiantou.

- Eu vou entender se vocês falarem que estão precisando de sexo ou que querem muito um ao outro. – falei cobrindo meus olhos.

- Relaxa Bella, é que o aquecedor do meu quarto estragou. – Emmett disse.

Exijo exame de sangue, apenas isso.

- Emmett o que isso tem a ver com meu quarto, minha cama e minhas cobertas?

- Não é o que você esta pensando, estávamos apenas dando uns beijinhos, nada demais.

- Ok, então vocês podem dar uns beijinhos no seu quarto, maninho.

- Como você está tensa, sinto um excesso de tensão vinda de você. - Emm continuou. - Falta de sexo! A quanto tempo você não transa Bella? 3 ou 4 meses? 5 ou 6?

7 ou 8, na verdade desde que terminei com James não venho tendo relações sexuais.

- Emmett vai se foder!

- Ou isso tudo pode ser tpm, ou você pode estar grávida, oscilação de humor é frequente durante a gravidez.

Fechei a porta na cara do Emm, porque minha paciência com ele não é das maiores.

Meu irmão não é normal, com certeza não é. Repito, exijo exame de sangue.

Fui ao meu guarda roupa, escolhi uma calça jeans destroyed, T-shirt Jack Daniels, uma jaqueta de couro preta, e um peep toe no mesmo tom.

Sequei meu cabelo, passei base, pó, rímel e blush, passei perfume, vesti a roupa que havia escolhido e estava pronta para outra noite. Bati algumas fotos, postei uma em meu instagram e mais algumas que havia batido a tarde no rockefeller.

- Tchau mãe. - falei enquanto passava pela sala, ela estava deitada na chaise do sofá assistindo à um programa de moda.

- Tchau filha. – ela falou me dando um beijo no rosto. – Aonde você vai linda assim?

- Vai rolar uma social lá na casa do Cullen.

- Seu irmão vai?

- Vai, mas não vou o esperar, ele estava com uns papos estranhos. – expliquei, fazendo Renée rir.

- Se cuida então, você vai dormir em casa?

- Ainda não sei...

- Me manda uma sms qualquer coisa. – ela falou enquanto eu enchia seu rosto de beijos.

Desci o elevador com o vizinho mais gato que alguém no mundo poderia ter, pena que a namorada dele estava junto. Fui ao subsolo onde se encontrava o estacionamento, lá estava meu i30 preto, presente do meu pai. Entrei em meu carro, e finalmente tive paz, sem Emmett algum para incomodar. Conectei meu pen drive no aparelho de som, a musica que tocava era: Don't you worry child. E nessa vibe boa fui rumo à casa do meu arrogante favorito.

Se controle Isabella, seu ódio é maior que o favoritismo. Se controle mulher!


End file.
